gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Crook
Go and meet the Bank Manager. Take the car to the crusher to get rid of evidence, get out of the car and the crane will pick it up. Get out of the car! }} The Crook is the first mission in Grand Theft Auto III given to protagonist Claude by Bitch'n' Dog Food Factory owner Marty Chonks from a public telephone outside the factory in the Trenton district of Portland Island, Liberty City. Description Claude answers the payphone in Trenton and finds a man named Marty Chonks on the line. He tells Claude that he needs some help. He tells Claude that his bank manager has been lying to him and taking an extra cut of Marty's profits, and wants Claude to take a Perennial from the factory and pick him up. Then he wants him to bring the bank manager back to the factory to "talk" with him. Claude goes to see the bank manager and picks him up, just as he was ordered. He then drops him off at Marty's, where the two have a little "chat". After the banker is killed, Marty wants Claude to go crush the evidence. Claude drives up to Harwood and goes to the Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard, where the car is destroyed. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get in the car *Go and meet the Bank Manager *Take him to the Bitch'n Dog Food Factory *Take the car to the crusher to get rid of evidence, get out of the car and the crane will pick it up *Get out of the car Reward The reward for completion of the mission is $1,000 and the unlocking of the mission The Thieves. Deaths *Bank Manager - Killed by Marty Chonks for lying to him and taking an extra cut of his profits. Gallery TheCrook2-GTAIII.png|Claude picking up the bank manager. TheCrook3-GTAIII.png|Claude dropping off the bank manager at the dog food factory. TheCrook4-GTAIII.png|Claude dropping off the car at the junkyard. TheCrook5-GTAIII.png|Mission passed. Walkthrough TheCrook-GTAIII-SS1.jpg|After Claude picks up the ringing payphone in Trenton, the caller introduces himself as the Bitch'n' Dog Food factory owner, Marty Chonks. TheCrook-GTAIII-SS2.jpg|Marty tells a some information about himself, including the fact that he is meeting his bank manager later that day. Marty thinks that the bank manager is stealing some of Marty's earnings from him. TheCrook-GTAIII-SS3.jpg|Marty instructs Claude to take his Perennial and drive the bank manager back to the factory so the two could "talk". TheCrook-GTAIII-SS4.jpg|Claude getting into Marty's Perennial. TheCrook-GTAIII-SS5.jpg|Claude now has to go and pick up the bank manager. TheCrook-GTAIII-SS6.jpg|Claude picking the manager up. TheCrook-GTAIII-SS7.jpg|Claude and the manager on their way back. TheCrook-GTAIII-SS8.jpg|Claude and the manager arriving at the factory. TheCrook-GTAIII-SS9.jpg|Marty's bank manager walking into the Bitch'n' Dog Food factory. Shortly after he enters a chopping sound could be heard. TheCrook-GTAIII-SS10.jpg|Claude is instructed to drive to the car crusher in Harwood TheCrook-GTAIII-SS11.jpg|Claude arriving at the crusher. TheCrook-GTAIII-SS12.jpg|The Perennial getting crushed. TheCrook-GTAIII-SS13.jpg.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Trivia *This mission, along the rest of Marty Chonks' string of missions are a reference of the 1989 romantic crime drama The Cook, The Thief, His Wife & Her Lover. Navigation }} es:El criminal pl:Cwaniak pt:The Crook ru:The Crook Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA III